Quest
New Layout Proposal: Chapter 1: First Adventure * 1-1 Tutorial *BOSS: Magma Minotaur Chapter 2: Guardian of the Forest * 2-1 Patrolling the Woods *2-2 Defeat the Monsters *2-3 Pursuit! *2-4 Into the Nest *2-5 Beastlord Battle *BOSS: Nemean Lion Chapter 3: Mysterious Monsters * 3-1 Delve into the Woods *3-2 Close Encounters *3-3 Nemean Minions *3-4 Beastly Revenge *3-5 Searching for Answers *BOSS: Nemean Lion Chapter 4: Wails & Echoes * 4-1 Into the Unexplored *4-2 Surrounded by Jungle *4-3 Breaking Down Hostilities *4-4 Under Suspicious Gazes *4-5 Raging Meltdown *BOSS: (Ironhide) Nemean Lion Chapter 5: Breaking Down Walls * 5-1 Suppressing Doubts *5-2 Pride or Humility *5-3 A Show of Forces *5-4 Complicated Feelings *5-5 Final Escalation *BOSS: (Ironhide) Nemean Lion Chapter 6: Into the Caverns * 6-1 Easy, Sea Breezy *6-2 Follow Your Nose *6-3 Deeper *6-4 Salty-Mannered Visitors *6-5 A Sighting! *BOSS: Bewitching Scylla Chapter 7: From the Depths * 7-1 Puddles to Pools *7-2 Underground River *7-3 Tracing the Source *7-4 Awash in Trouble *7-5 Wave Force *BOSS: Bewitching Scylla Chapter 8: Drawn In *8-1 Slippery Passages *8-2 Reverse or Traverse? *8-3 Breaking Waves *8-4 Turning the Tide *8-5 Crashing Into Scings *BOSS: (Transforming) Bewitching Scylla Chapter 9: Drowned Out * 9-1 Surf & Turf *9-2 Wading Through Tears *9-3 Enemy Undertow *9-4 Emergrence *9-5 Submergence *BOSS: (Transforming) Bewitching Scylla Chapter 10: A New Dawn * 10-1 Daylight *10-2 Something in the Wind *10-3 Of Plains and Plateaus *10-4 A Breath of Fresh Air *10-5 A Breath of Fresh Hair? *BOSS: Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 11: Monkey Business *11-1 Forward, Marsh! *11-2 Marching Through the Muck *11-3 Something Smells *11-4 Smells Like Monsters *11-5 Smells Like Monkey *BOSS: Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 12: It's a Bird, It's... *12-1 The Monkey Mash *12-2 Mo' Monkey, Mo' Problems *12-3 Monkey on Our Backs *12-4 Monkeying Around *12-5 When Monkeys Fly *BOSS: (Unleashed) Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 13: Coming Down to Terms *13-1 Primitive Communication Form *13-2 Getting Your Point Across *13-3 Anybody Home? *13-4 Flinging Insults *13-5 Mano-A-Monkey *BOSS: (Unleashed) Great Sage Sun Wukong Chapter 14: The Outskirts *14-1 Not the Most Peaceful Town *14-2 Uninvited Guests *14-3 Hostile Hospitality *14-4 Leaving Us So Soon? *14-5 A Grave Warning *BOSS: Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 15: Batterfield Ruins *15-1 Speaking With the Dead *15-2 Communiction Difficulties *15-3 Lost in Translation *15-4 Body Language *15-5 Retort *BOSS: Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 16: Galloping Ghosts *16-1 Saddled *16-2 Clipped and Clopped *16-3 Neighver a Dull Moment *16-4 Riding into the Moonset *16-5 Hold Your Horses *BOSS: (Charging) Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 17: Midknight *17-1 Spurred Onward *17-2 Stirring Up Trouble *17-3 Roundup *17-4 Taming the Beast *17-5 Taming the Rider *BOSS: (Charging) Graveyard Dullahan Chapter 18: The Hidden Lake *18-1 Underground Expanse *18-2 Fighting for a Wyrm *18-3 The Smell of the Sea *18-4 The Sound of Shore *18-5 The Sight of the Dragon *BOSS: Seajewel Vouivre Chapter 19: The Hidden Treasure *19-1 Up and Down the Lake *19-2 Out and About the Shore *19-3 Digging in the Water *19-4 No Skipping Stone Unturned *19-5 Landing the Big One *BOSS: Seajewel Vouivre Chapter 20: The Reason *20-1 Echoes *20-2 Chasing the Treasure *20-3 Driven by Desire *20-4 Through Hell or Low Water *20-5 A Separate Dilemma *BOSS: (Secret Treasure) Seajewel Vouivre Chapter 21: The Reversal *21-1 Separation Anxiety *21-2 Shining in the Dark *21-3 Multi-faceted Foes *21-4 Encrusted Enemy *21-5 A New Cause *BOSS: Crimson Ghoul Chapter 22: Ever Deeper * 22-1 Underground Denizens *22-2 Blackened *22-3 Eyes of the Beholders *22-4 Jump In The Fire *22-5 Crimson Blitzkrieg *BOSS: Crimson Ghoul Chapter 23: The Underworld * 23-1 Did you hear something? *23-2 From the corner of your eye *23-3 Hissing Shadows *23-4 The Humidity is Listening *23-5 Red Breath *BOSS: ??? Chapter 24: Untold Depths *24-1 The Deepest Dungeon *24-2 Paranoid Palpitations *24-3 Echoing Claustrophobia *24-4 Sunless Drip of Insanity *24-5 Shudder, Tremble, Weep *BOSS; ??? Chapter 25: Arms Stretched Upwards *25-1 Desperate or Determined? *25-2 Tooth and Nail *25-3 With Each Ragged Breath *25-4 Mental Suffocation *25-5 Breaking Point Chapter 26: Savage Snowfields *26-1 From Underground to Under Snow *26-2 Slay Bells Ringing *26-3 Monsters on an Open Fire *26-4 Violent Night *26-5 I'm dreaming of a... *BOSS: ??? Chapter 27: Harsh Conditions *27-1 Icy Greetings *27-2 Tundra Tribulations *27-3 Cold Affront *27-4 Arctic Assault *27-5 Frostbite *BOSS: Aerial Scope Tiggunerit Chapter 28: Enveloped in Sleet *28-1 Snow Soup *28-2 Snow Tea *28-3 Snow Snacks *28-4 Snow Rations *28-5 Snowed Out *BOSS: ??? Chapter 29: A Frozen Trek *29-1 Seeking Shelter *29-2 Can't Feel My Fingers *29-3 Trudging Towards Survival *29-4 Civilization at Last *29-5 A Cold Reception *BOSS: (Binding) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit Chapter 30: Whistling Dry Winds *30-1 Out of the Freezer *30-2 Into the Fryer *30-3 Desert Tales *30-4 Across the Sands *30-5 That's No Sand Dune *BOSS: ??? Chapter 31: Violent Sandstorms *31-1 Heated Exchange *31-2 Burning Anger *31-3 Fighting More Then Fatigue *31-4 In the Distance... *31-5 The Sand Fortress *BOSS: Sand Fortress Watchman Chapter 32: Withering Land *32-1 My Kingdom for a Canteen *32-2 No you may not drink my sweat *32-3 Doing the Rain Dance *32-4 Merciless Mirages *32-5 His Hammer's Real Enough *BOSS: (Obstacle) Sand Fortress Watchman Chapter 33: Sandstorm Watchman *33-1 Queen of Light *33-2 ??? *33-3 ??? *33-4 ??? *33-5 ??? *BOSS: ??? Chapter 34: ??? *34-1 ??? *34-2 ??? *34-3 ??? *34-4 ??? *34-5 ??? *BOSS: ??? 26-1 From Underground to Under Snow